Healing Spore
Healing Spore Healing Spore is a Plasmid developed to heal the user continuously at the expense of rapid consumption of EVE. Healing Spore did not become available for the general public, but was exclusive to scientists, doctors, and other wealthy contributors to Rapture. Although the Healing Spore can be praised for it's regenerating effect, the amount of EVE it consumes if left unchecked is massive. The Science Behind the Plasmid Healing Spore was created by a small team of genetic scientists that were led by a Dr. Fezheng. This Plasmid uses the plant comfrey, to heal the user. The plant produces spores that travel through the bloodstream and around the skin. These spores contain many different kinds of friendly bacteria that act as catalysts in the healing process of the body. After injecting the Plasmid, the seeds of the comfrey plant root into the users muscles. When the Plasmid is activated, the plants undergo rapid mitosis and expand, engulfing the users visible skin in the comfrey plant. The spores are then released when the Plasmid is used. Since the plant requires energy to produce the spores, it continuously draws EVE from the user. The Spores will also continuously regenerate the users health at an equal rate with the EVE consumption. When the user puts the Plasmid into submission, the outside of the plants deteriorates and dies, while the plants inside retract into the body. Discovery The Plasmid was discovered by a Dr. Fezheng. Fezheng was asked to come to Rapture because of his work in plant genetic modification. Before going to Rapture, Fezheng took many samples from Europe. One of those samples was comfrey. In Rapture, Fezheng studied his many samples and did many tests. He made many discoveries, but made no life altering breakthroughs, which was Fezheng's dream. One day, Fezheng was playing with the Incinerate Plasmid he had recently spliced into himself, when he accidentally burned his chest severely. Before leaving for the Medical Pavilion, Fezheng took some of the comfrey plant, which he had recently mutated but had no time to test, and strapped it to his burnt chest. When he reached the ER in the Medical Pavilion, his chest had started to heal. Although after that incident, he was left with a big scar on his chest. At that point he began to study the plant, and several colleagues of his joined him in his pursuits. However, whenever he was in his lab, he refused to wear a shirt. He claimed that he would bear his scarred chest as a symbol of his wisdom. Many fellow scientists did not agree with him, but let him have his way. After many months, Fezheng and his friends had developed the Healing Spore Plasmid. Fezheng could not have been happier. His celebration was short lived, because he tripped in his lab, spilling deadly chemicals over his bare chest, and killed himself. Features and Levels The Healing Spore Plasmid continuously heals the user, while continuously draining the EVE. The plasmid's effects stop when either the user stops it, or when he or she has no more EVE available. The effects of the Plasmid make the comfrey plant grow over the user's skin, and will recede when it is inactive. While firing a weapon, adrenalin kicks in, doubling EVE consumption and health restored. While under or in water, Eve consumption is cut by half and health restoration is doubled. Level 1 (120 ADAM): Regenerates health and consumes EVE at 1 point per second. Flowers on the hands appear as blooms. Level 2 (150 ADAM): Regenerates health and consumes EVE at 2 points per second. Flowers flourish on the hands. Level 3 (180 ADAM): Regenerates health and consumes EVE at 3 points per second. Flowers appear fully grown. In some users, there is also a risk of diseases, such as cancer or muscle degradation, due to the nature of the Plasmid. The mitosis either effects the muscle tissue, or it deteriorates it. Currently Since the fall of Rapture, the Healing Spore Plasmid has become extremely rare. Since it only ever sold to the wealthy, the masses that underwent most of the gene splicing did not have access. Also, the plant itself had to undergo various expensive mutations to achieve its healing properties, making it even more rare. This means that it is uncommon to find a Splicer with a Healing Spore. Category:Plasmids